The Drama King
by New Flames
Summary: Songfic. She loved him, she wanted to love herself, she had to leave.


**My first ever one-shot/songfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters, nor do I own the song The Drama King by Everclear**

The Drama King

_She left him a note  
On the dining room table  
She finally had the last word  
The day that she went away_

She has spent seven months with him. It seemed so perfect at first, but it turned into disaster right before her eyes. The fights got more severe the longer that they stayed together. It soon got to the point where she couldn't even talk to him. She couldn't stand it anymore so she wrote the note, and packed her stuff.

_She left him a note  
Yeah, she hated confrontation  
Impossible to say to him all the things she had to say_

After being with him for so long she could realize flaws everywhere she turned. He was lazy, he was a slob, he gave her headaches, he was too stubborn, but then again they both were. She couldn't stand to talk to him, every time she started to tell him what was wrong, a fight would break out between the two of them, she couldn't tell him anything, let alone everything.

_Losing my mind  
nothing seems right  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Losing the fight  
I hate my life  
I wish that it was easier to be in love_

She loved him so much, but she couldn't do this anymore. As much as she tried to hate him for the things he did, it all just came back to her hating herself. She lost who she was a long time ago and began settling for sub-par guys, and then along came her knight in shining armor, with massive brown hair, but even he made her hate herself.

_She cries herself to sleep  
on the floor of her apartment  
She found herself a new place  
About a half a mile away_

The only place in the whole damn city that she could move to, well, that's not entirely true. She was hoping that he would come to his senses, and that's why she moved in so close to him. She wanted to be able to see him every day when he passed her building on his way to work. She thought that getting away from the relationship would make it easier, but she hated herself even more.

_She drinks herself to sleep  
She gets lost inside the darkness  
She's making up for lost time  
Every night and Every day_

Being apart from him did have its perks however. She had all the freedom in the world, but she wasted it. She drank more than she ever had in her life. It wasn't like she was an alcoholic, but she couldn't stand the bitterness in her heart. What a way to spend her nights and days, by drinking herself under the table.

_Losing my mind  
Nothing seems right  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Losing the fight  
Because, I hate my life  
I wish that it was easier to be in love  
You make me wanna scream sometimes_

She walked through the market, red hair tied in a pony tail. That's when she saw him, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Odaiba, he was on business, but there he was. She tried to avoid him, she tried to get away, but she couldn't, and he saw her. He asked her what was wrong, but she avoided the question. Another fight broke out and finally she got her words in.

_No more drama  
No more pain  
We argue about the same things  
over and over again  
No more drama  
I can't take the constant strain  
I don't understand why being with you  
Is so goddamn hard  
so hard_

She really didn't understand it. She had been in worse relationships. Heck, when she dated Yamato it was an abusive one. What she didn't understand was the fact that it was so much harder to be with him. The big difference between this one and all her other relationships is that she was really trying this time. She wanted to be with him, but it was too freaking hard. All the drama that it brought was too much.

_He found the note  
When he came home to the empty house  
He knew that this was coming  
The first time he had seen her face_

Taichi walked into the apartment building that he shared with her. When he opened the door, his heart sank. The place was nearly empty all that was left was a couch, a TV, and the kitchen. He looked on the table next to the couch and he read it. He left the house with tears in his eyes, he had to find her, he had to fix it.

_Walked right out the front door  
No particular direction  
Had to find the reason why  
These things always end this way_

He knew he was pushing her away, but he tried so hard to work through it. He loved her, but it was so hard to show. He was awful to her and he knew it. He lost his mind looking for her.

_Losing my mind nothing seems right  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Losing the fight  
because I hate my life  
I wish there was an easier way to be in love_

The note read:

_Out of my mind  
Nothing seems right  
I don't know who you are any more  
I'm losing this fight  
Because I hate my life  
Even though I'm leaving  
__I'm still in love with you_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I'm still in love with you_

**XxX**

**I went 180 degrees in a different direction than most of my stories. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
